


Flood

by skullkidd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullkidd/pseuds/skullkidd
Summary: "Vanitas knows he can sense the loss, but he doesn’t want to accept it. He refuses to admit to himself that Ventus is gone."Super short angsty drabble based on the flood unversed as cats idea.





	Flood

Vanitas closes the door behind him slowly, as if to try to not make a single sound.

He hesitates for a moment before turning around to look around the apartment he and Ventus had once shared.

Until yesterday.

He leans back against the door for god knows how long, feeling as though absolutely nothing could convince him to take another step into the dark apartment that keeps getting darker and darker the more Vanitas goes back through his memories.

It feels eternal before Vanitas hears shuffling, using all the energy he has left to drag his eyes down to see the source.

Flood.

Ventus had told him at the start of their relationship that he was too introverted for his own good. He was right, of course, but Vanitas had argued to hell and back that a cat wouldn’t fix anything. Their compromise had been that Ventus still got to buy Vanitas a cat, but they had to move in together so they could parent it properly. Vanitas had agreed, and they’d signed their lease only a few months ago.

He stares down at the stupid,  _ stupid  _ cat staring up at him, unwavering. Vanitas stares back at him until his knees give out, and he drops to the ground. Flood walks closer to him, pushing his head against Vanitas’s leg. He pulls his leg away, but Flood persists, and this continues a few times until Vanitas snaps. “Would you leave me alone?!” He demands, but still, Flood pushes himself against him. Vanitas knows he can sense the loss, but he doesn’t want to accept it. He refuses to admit to himself that Ventus is gone.

He pulls himself to his feet, walking to the kitchen, flood following closely behind, weaving under his feet and nearly tripping him enough times that Vanitas finally loses it, clenching his fists and staring down at the stupid animal by his feet. “Stop it, you stupid cat! Get away from me!”

He takes a step away, and Flood mirrors it. Vanitas drops to his knees to get right in his face, tears beginning to spill over as he screams in the cat’s face. “He’s gone, you stupid fucking animal! He’s gone, and he’s not coming back! Get the fuck away from me!”

Vanitas is in hysterics at this point, screaming obscenities into Ventus’s cat’s face, and yet somehow Flood still sticks around. Vanitas falls back against the counter, pulling his knees up to his chest and all but screaming into them as he chokes on his own tears. He can feel Flood brushing against his side, but he doesn’t look up until he has no tears left.

At that point, Flood has curled up beside him, nose tucked over his tail, sleeping. Vanitas watches him for a moment, before sighing and running a hand down his back.

“It’s just you and me now, Flood,” he sighs, a single tear falling down his cheek as he sniffs, leaning his head back against the wall.

“You miss him, too. Don’t you?”


End file.
